Slayers Outrageous: Only a Lonely Soldier
by Tsumira
Summary: Come and read as Val's love life before Try slowly unfolds!
1. Default Chapter

Slayers Outrageous  
  
Only A Lonely Soldier. For Love and Hate.  
  
Chapter One. By Your Side, Val.  
  
You went off to battle far  
  
Coming home with a battle scar  
  
I want to be the one who tends to you  
  
Please let me tend to you  
  
You're so cold and so distant  
  
Won't let me close, like I'm devil-sent  
  
Maybe I'm not an angel  
  
Maybe you're the devil  
  
Maybe we're nothing but specks in the sky  
  
Maybe it's nothing...you and I  
  
The pain runs deep in your veins  
  
Vengence on those who you blame  
  
I want to be there to ease your pain  
  
Let my tears fall like rain  
  
Maybe it's nothing...you're crying  
  
Maybe it's a lie...I'm dying  
  
Smile just once for me  
  
Happiness is what I want to see  
  
You are so gloom and lonely  
  
Please...just be happy  
  
Be content for your life  
  
Your joy has been my strife  
  
Together we'll change it all  
  
Whenever you call  
  
I'll be there by your side  
  
Your pain you won't need to hide  
  
I'll be the one...I'll be the one  
  
Maybe it's true  
  
Maybe I can do better than you  
  
Maybe it's nothing  
  
Nothing...that I am  
  
Note: I based the first part of the title from "Only Lonely Soldier", Valgaav's theme on the Slayers Try Treasury BGM 2 CD. After the first paragraph of this fanfic will be my version of "Only Lonely Soldier." This fanfic focuses on Val's struggle for power and vengence, but also features a romantic love interest who tries to free Val from his hatred and show him love.  
  
The wind is dry, but still very cold and bitter as it carries a few specks of autumn leaves. "You're hurt Val." "I'm fine. It is just a scratch.", the cold voice replies. "It isn't just a scratch, Val. You should be more careful. There seems to a residue of poison and you're looking worse than normal.", a fair individual with shortly cropped red hair wearing an elegant silver and black attire while attending to the wound on Valgaav's shoulder. "I said I'm fine, Xiphor." Xiphor looks in several belt pouches before meeting Valgaav's gaze again. "I don't have the herbs neccessary to treat your wound. I'll have Jilias go fetch what I need. Sir Jilias! Jilias!"  
  
I don't want a life, cause it is a changing  
  
I don't want a reason, cause it is a lie  
  
I don't believe in pain, only victory  
  
I don't believe in future, until I am death  
  
Everybody go to hell  
  
I'm going to fight with hypocrite  
  
I'm going to find out every dishonest things  
  
I don't need home sweet home  
  
Only one I need is believing in myself  
  
Yah whoa whoa whoa whoa  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's never end  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's misery  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's my energy  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
Now I know it's my destiny  
  
What I'm looking for, but don't want to face it anytime  
  
I don't want a hope, cause it is a changing  
  
I don't want a smile, cause it is a lie  
  
I don't believe in truth, except for lies  
  
I don't believe in failure, until I am death  
  
Everybody go to hell  
  
I'm going to fight with myself  
  
I'm going to find out every vice and fear  
  
I don't need home sweet home  
  
Only one I need is believing in myself  
  
Yah whoa whoa whoa whoa  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's eternity  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's every  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's my energy  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
Now I know it's my destiny  
  
What I'm looking for, but don't want to face it anytime  
  
I don't want a home, cause it is a changing  
  
I don't want a answer, cause it is a lie  
  
I don't believe in fate, except in death  
  
I don't believe in you, until I am death  
  
Everybody burn in hell  
  
I'm going to fight with myself  
  
I'm going to die in my arms  
  
I don't need you at all  
  
Only one I need is believing in myself  
  
Yah whoa whoa whoa whoa  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's never end  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's misery  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's my energy  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
Now I know it's my destiny  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's eternity  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's every  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
But I know it's my energy  
  
Only lonely soldier  
  
Now I know it's my destiny  
  
What I'm looking for, but don't want to face it anytime  
  
A kitsune runs up to Xiphor eager to please. "Lady Xiphor! Did you need anything.", Jilias inquires with a slight blush. Xiphor turns to him, her bright green eyes showing her gentleness, and though her breast were small, they still felt good pressed against Val's chest, or as Jilias prefered, his own. "Sir Jilias, can you fetch me some Tinlk and Yiri herbs, please?" "Right away m'lady!" "I SAID I'M FINE!", Val roars. "Is Lord Valgaav alright?", Jilias questions with a slight tint of worry. "Yes.", Val insists coldly. "No he's not! Now hurry!", Xiphor insists. "Lord Valgaav....", a voice cries out hoarsely. "Boss!", Jilias exclaims seeing the tall and green creature he calls 'boss' staggering to catch up with Valgaav. "I'll tend to them both Jilias. Please make sure you get plenty of herbs." Jilias leaves in a hurry that was both eager and filled with worry.  
  
Xiphor wraps her arms around Valgaav who tries to struggle out of them, but is too weak from the poison. She looks at the kitsune's 'boss.' "I can't believe you left him again. It is a wonder her still follows you. You promised him revenge. What a pitiful thing to promise. You abandon him as he was abandoned when you first found him. You should know better, and he should know better than to follow you.", Xiphor scolds. Val sulks silently, weary from the poison and the soft breasts pressed gently but protectively against his chest.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Xiphor is ready to treat Valgaav's wounds. Valgaav is laying down, apparently sleeping inside of a dusty cave at dusk. "I'm done applying the herbs. Sir Jilias, bandage his wounds while I go to treat Valgaav." "Right away! Don't worry boss, I'll have you all bandaged up in no time!" Naturally, Jilias doesn't complain about why Xiphor didn't treat Val, who was obviously more seriously injured, first, but he knew that Valgaav would be the hardest to treat and she needed as much energy and time to handle him. "Alright Val, it's your turn.", Xiphor informs shaking him gently. "I just need to rest. I'm fine." "Don't give me that! Now let me see your wound."  
  
Jilias begins bandanging his boss as Xiphor struggles to restrain Val so she can apply the herbal mixture to his wound. Even though weak and weary from the poison, Valgaav's will is strong and does not allow her to apply it. Jilias cannot help, but be distracted by the two tussling on the ground. "Just look at 'em boss. Can't help but be a bit smitten by it all. They play like little cubs, but you can tell they like each other. It's romantic, isn't it?" Valgaav pins Xiphor to the ground, but is too weak and weary to keep her pinned for more than a few seconds. She rolls him gently off of her and pins him down to the ground using the full support of her weight to keep him firmly down. She smirks and presses her face towards him so that their noses touch. She blushes very slightly and so does Jilias as he watches the amorous sight.  
  
"Now then," Xiphor begins still smirking and very much in control, "may I tend to your wounds?" Val attempts to turn his head to the side and away from her loving and concernful gaze, but is too worn down to do so. Her eyes droop into a slightly seductive yet very romantic slant as she presses her nose further and slowly leans her lips closer to Val's. Val relaxes, but shows no sensual retaliation towards her. Xiphor's eyes close as she reaches for his lips and Val does likewise. "See boss! They really like each other!" Xiphor lifts her head up and cocks it towards the kitsune, her eyes in an evil slant. At the same time, Valgaav manages to turn his head in the same direction with a look that is most displeasing to look upon. "JILIAS!", they both exclaim simultaneously. Jilias immediately falls subserviently behind his bandanged boss. "Oh dear, you've dressed him up like a mummy.", Xiphor sighs gently and stands up and goes to fix Jilias's handiwork. Val slowly manages to sit up with a relieved sigh and takes the herbal remedy and applies it to his wound so that Xiphor would not put him in such a suggestive position yet again.  
  
Late in the evening, Xiphor catches Valgaav standing outside the cave and gazing at the stars, as if intrigued by them and wanting to count all of their number. "Val....", she speaks gently as she slowly approaches him and stands to his right side. Valgaav continues to silently stare into the starry space making no form of acknowledge ment. Xiphor slowly, and if not a bit sad and heavy heartedly, takes Val's right hand in her left. Val finally turns his head away from the sky and towards her. "Val.", she speaks softly squeezing his hand. "Hm? What do you want?", Val inquires quietly, but coldly. "Just to know what you're doing." "Waiting.", Valgaav replies simply as he turns back to his starry gaze. "For Lord Gaav? He won't be away for too much longer. He told me to make sure that you're still alive when he comes back."  
  
A moment of silently ensues and Xiphor slowly moves closer to Valgaav. "Val...why can't you let go of your hatred for the golden dragons?" Valgaav refuses to answer. "What is your reason for following Lord Gaav?" "You already know. Revenge...and...Lord Gaav is the only one who gave a damn about me." "I care about you too, Val. I care about you very much.", Xiphor confesses and gazes at the stars. "And your reason?", Valgaav inquires. "To change the world. We also have a common enemy...the monster race." "You're a hypocrit, Xiphor. You scold me for dispising the Golden Dragons for killing my whole clan and nearly me as well, yet you loathe the monster race. Pathetic." "The monster race made me what I am. They made me, Val, but I cannot say that I hate truely hate the monsters...or anyone at all. I hate what I am. I hate what I was made to be, that I was born. I want to change all that. Val...I don't hate you because you are part Ancient Dragon. Do you hate me for what I am?" "I don't even know what you are." "I'm part Golden Dragon." "WHAT?!", Valgaav exclaims in fury reaching for her neck. "Just kidding! I'm much worse, but I don't think I'll let you know. You really should watch your temper though, it isn't nice to hit a lady." "You're a girl?", Valgaav questions raising his brow as if he honestly had no idea that Xiphor even was a female.  
  
Xiphor takes a deep breath. "Of course I am! Even Jilias acknowledges that! I'm starting to think that you've been knocked in the head too many times, Val." Xiphor takes Valgaav's other hand and slowly moves him to face her. His head tilts down and his eyes lower to meet her upward gaze. The night wind blows in gently before them, bringing forth a single sakura that somehow made it through to fall and now floated in with the wind to meet them. "I care about you Val, I care about you." She releases his hands and moves in close, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Val stands there with his head tilted down and hands hanging stiffly at his side. "I want to be by your side...always." "Hmph.", Valgaav snorts. Xiphor releases Valgaav and steps back sadly. Val turns her back to her and they both walk off in seperate directions, Valgaav to the cave and Xiphor down to the cold night ground. "And they go their seperate directions. Although together, they are very far apart, but Lord Valgaav and Lady Xiphor really do care about each other. Lord Valgaav is just too proud to show it. Poor Lady Xiphor, we guys can't help our pride, but he really does love you. One day he'll be able to tell you how much he cares! Til then, I, Jilias, will mend your brokenheart!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers Outrageous  
  
Only A Lonely Soldier. For Love and Hate.  
  
Chapter Two. Even on the Coldest Night.  
  
"Lord Valgaaaaaaaav! Lord Valgaaaaaaav!!!!!!!!", Jilias exclaims in a panic running towards the tall and handsome Val. "What is it?", Valgaav demands coldly. "Its Lady Xiphor! Come quick!" Val raises his brow unconcerned, but is grabbed by the kitsune who drags him to where Lady Xiphor is asleep. Her purple cloaked is wrapped around her as she lays on the cold and barren ground, but she shivers violently and her body is covered with sweat. "Lady Xiphor is sick Lord Valgaav!"  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Anata wo aishiteru  
  
Samui yoru mo  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru, Varu  
  
I love you  
  
You I love  
  
I love you  
  
Even on the coldest nights  
  
I love you  
  
I love Val  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Watashi ga suki desu ka  
  
Samui yoru mo  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru, Varu  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Even on the coldest nights?  
  
I love you  
  
I love you Val  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru wo hana shimasu yo  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru, Varu  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I say I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you Val  
  
Anata wa watashi ga suki wo hana shimasu ka  
  
Demo, watashi wa anata ga suki desu yo  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Aishiteru, Varu  
  
Will you say that you love me?  
  
But, I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you Val  
  
Aishiteru, Varu  
  
Samui yoru mo  
  
I love you Val  
  
Even on the coldest nights  
  
"She's got a fever and she's shivering too! She's sick! She's sick!" "So it seems.", Valgaav comments simply and without concern. "We've GOT to do something! We've GOT to warm her up Lord Valgaav! We have to get her some medicine!", Jilias exclaims. "We don't have to do anything. I have to meet with Lord Gaav in Tygr Valley.", Valgaav informs coldly. "So, we leave her here, then?" "Leave her behind.", Val orders. "But boss! Lord Valgaav! She needs our help! We can't just...." Val gives the kitsune an angry look and then starts to walk off. "Wa...wa...wait! I can't leave without my special powder! I'll be right with ya!", Jilias exclaims watching both Valgaav and his boss take off.  
  
Jilias catches up ten minutes later driving a cart very carefully. "What's that?", Valgaav inqueries raising his brow. "It's MY powder! My special EXPLOSIVE powder! I'm carting it in this wagon so it don't slow us down. I got to be careful though, cause it could blow us all up. That's how powerful my special powder is.", Jilias informs. "Whatever.", Val comments coldly rolling his eyes and continues his trek onwards and towards Tygr Valley.  
  
Night falls and Valgaavs companions become weak and weary. "Shall we continue, Lord Valgaav?" "Yah, me and my boss are both exhausted. Can't we call it a night?" Val sighs. "Fine. Go start a fire and don't use your powder." "Aye, Lord Valgaav!", Jilias speaks and starts to work on the fire. "I'm gonna sleep in your wagon, so you better make room for me." "Uh...but...but...the...the powder!", Jilias stutters, but is too late to stop Valgaav from entering his wagon.  
  
"What's this? Certainly not special powder of any sort.", Val comments seeing Lady Xilphor bundled up in blankets. She shivers from the cold. Val sighs and shakes his head. He scoots up next to her and puts a hand on her forehead. Although she was still shivering with three blankets on her, Val had to recoil his hand. "Hot!" He sighs again, looking at how pale and fragile she looks laying in the cart. He probably should be yelling at the kitsune for bringing her along, yet, he feels almost, relieved, that he did.  
  
He lifts up the covers and slides under them, making sure that they are snuggled tightly around them. He puts his arms around her protectively. His face turns red and Val is left to wonder if he may have caught her ailment as well. Lying next to her, he realizes exactly how much taller than him, she really is.  
  
The rules of bad guys slowly drift into Valgaav's head.....  
  
1. Never fall in love  
  
2. Never fall for the good girl - Well, Xilphor wasn't a good girl  
  
3. Never sleep with someone unless it is part of your evil plan or suits your evil purposes  
  
4. By sleep, sex is implied. Never simply sleep with anyone - But what if that's what SHE wants?  
  
5. Never laugh for too long, you might die laughing  
  
6. Never kiss a girl, unless it is to mess with your head or suits your evil purposes  
  
7. Number six includes indirect kisses  
  
8. Never get married, unless you have something to gain from the marriage - Wasn't planning to!  
  
9. Never have kids, unless you do not plan on becoming an immortal and need someone to carry on the family business...of evil that is - Kids?! You're freaking me out!  
  
10. All of the above rules are BS, bad guys don't need to follow rules. Do whatever you want, as long as you want to do it and it is for EVIL - Well THAT was a surpise...not!  
  
The rules for all men to live by invade Valgaav's head.....  
  
1. Never date a girl with a hideous laugh - Scary  
  
2. Never date a girl with small breasts and can scare a dragon from its nest - She is small, isn't she?  
  
3. Never date a girl that is or use to be a man - Uh...lemme check back on that one  
  
4. Never date a girl who gives long-winded and annoying speeches...especially about love and justice  
  
5. Never date an older woman - How old IS Xiphor anyways?  
  
6. Never date a woman taller than you - Oh  
  
7. Never date a golden dragon - I like where this is going  
  
8. Never date the mother of your baby  
  
9. Never date a mime  
  
10. Never date your mother or your sister  
  
Valgaav finds himself slowly drifting to sleep. Xilphor snuggles up closer to him and rests her head on his chest. "Isn't it romantic? And to think, Lord Valgaav didn't yell at me or anything."  
  
In the morning, Valgaav wakes up with a yawn. The covers had been tossed and thrown aside and Lady Xilphor was strewn across him. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!", Val exclaims very red. Xilphor opens her eyes and yawns looking down at Valgaav. "Val.", she says softly and smiling sweetly. "Ah...uh...hi.", Val stutters. "You...you took care of me? While I was sick?", she inquires. "Yes. Are you feeling alright now?" "Yes.", Xilphor replies wrapping her arms around Valgaav thankfully.  
  
"And he gets all of the credit!" 


End file.
